Darkseid (DC)
Darkseid (real name: Uxas) is an extremely powerful supervillain and one of the main antagonists of the entire DC universe. He is a merciless and tyrannical member of an extraterrestrial race of deities known as New Gods. He is the archenemy of Orion, his son, Highfather, the rest of New Genesis, the JLA, and the whole of the DCU and is widely regarded as one of the DC universe's most powerful and malevolent villains of all time. He was created by the late Jack Kirby. Origin Darkseid was the son of a dictator who ruled over a horrifying planet called Apokolips. Darkseid killed his brother Drax in order to succeed him to the throne. Never trying to hide his cruelty and malice, he sought to conquer the universe and rule over all with an iron fist. His sadism was perfectly obvious from the brutal way he treated the residents and slaves of Apokolips. At one point, Darkseid formed a truce with his arch-nemesis, High Father. The two leaders exchanged their sons as a way of ensuring peace, as neither one wanted to risk having their son die by their own hands. Darkseid gave up his son, Orion while Highfather gave him his son, Scott Free. That truce lasted up until the sons were both adults, at which point Darkseid exploited a loophole in their truce by letting Scott escape Apokolips and head to Earth. With Scott hiding in neutral territory, Darkseid could resume his original plans for universal conquest. Comics Superman and The New Gods Darkseid would make several attempts at conquering Earth, and believed that it held the source of the Anti-Life Equation, which would give him dominance over all life. His plans were always interrupted by the Man of Steel. Other foes that Darkseid faced included the Forever People, a group of New Gods who could summon the revived version of Darkseid's brother Drax - known as the Infinity Man. Another enemy of Darkseid was Scott Free, known as Mr. Miracle. Mr. Miracle would constantly be chased down by Darkseid's officers who saw his escape as an act of treason. Mr. Miracle's escape abilities would always get him out of any of the confines they had constructed for him. Darkseid's biggest adversary was his son, Orion. Orion would stop Darkseid's attempts to invade Earth numerous times before he attacked him on Apokolips. Orion would be the one who would finally kill Darkseid, but little did he know, Darkseid had ways of coming back Superman consistently defeats earmarks in he ending forcing him back to Apololips. Supergirl In what was possibly his most sadistic move, Darkseid kidnapped Superman's cousin, Kara-Zor-El (later known as Supergirl), and had her brainwashed to be his servant. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Big Barda all teamed up and invaded Apokolips. Superman fought the brainwashed Kara, Wonder Woman and Barda fought the Female Furies, and Batman rigged several explosives that would destroy Apokolips. Darkseid, having no wish to lose his empire, agreed to release Kara. Immediately afterwards, he attacked Superman in Smallville and nearly killed Kara, but Superman forced him up against the Source Wall, where he was imprisoned and drained of most of his powers. ''Final Crisis'' Shortly after the Death of the New Gods story arc, it was revealed that the denizens of Apokolips had taken residence within several Earthlings. Darkseid himself became a nightclub owner known as Boss Dark Side. When his current human body begsn to age at a rapid rate, he transferred his essence to private investigator, Dan Turpin. As Turpin was lured into a secret lab run by Darkseid's minions, we saw that the Dark One had indeed taken root in Turpin's mind and was slowly eating him away. While the main members of the Justice League were called out of action, Apokolips managed to cause untold anarchy, and killed and enslaved millions with the fully-formed Anti-Life Equation. Turpin, his skin solidifying and cracking, had begun to resemble Darkseid, but his will remained his own. When Turpin saw his reflection, however, he showed despair, knew that the Dark One had already taken over, and was just waiting for his submission. Eventually, Turpin came to the conclusion that there was no hope, that Darkseid's victory was inevitable, so he surrendered his body and soul, and allowed Darkseid full control of the Earth. Batman, having discovered a bullet that was lethal to the New Gods, confronted Darkseid and told him that even though he was against firearms, he would destroy him once and for all. Darkseid threatened Batman with his Omega Sanction, to which Batman replied by pulling the trigger. Darkseid was left injured and Batman was sent back in time. Afterwards, Superman found what appeared to be Batman's charred corpse and was ready to kill Darkseid, when he realized that he would only kill Turpin. Darkseid laughed at Superman, and stated that Earth's greatest hero would become the enemy of humanity once he had assumed complete control. At that moment, the two Flashes charged past Darkseid, and were followed swiftly by The Black Racer, the New God of Death. Darkseid was caught and purged from Turpin's soul. When the Justice League was tasked with removing all traces of Anti-Life from Darkseid's human minions, Superman was confronted once again by Darkseid, that time in spirit form. Superman erased him from existence by singing a note so high, that it could affect the immaterial. With that, Darkseid's reign of terror was ended. New 52 Darkseid appeared in the new reboot of DC as the first threat the Justice League faces. Long before becoming the New God of Evil and lord of his own dystopian world, Uxas was a simple yet embittered mortal man tending to his farm. Which was chronically beset by the raucous play of it's patron deities, beings whom he and his people paid homage to; as the Old Gods. Ancient, colossal beings of cosmological import that ruled their world, beings whom Uxas despised with a venomous passion for constantly wrecking everything he and his poor family had ever striven to build over and over again. All while laughing constantly in their reckless frivolity as they ruined their lives. Finally fed up with the constant cataclysms his creators beset his home with, Uxas sought to end the line of his gods once and for all. Creeping upon the creators den in their sleep, he would whisper lies of treachery, deceit and slanderous hate in their ears igniting an Armageddonic conflict that would doom his homeworld to fire and ruin. In the confusion of which Uxas slaughtered the weakened, dying Old Gods and absorbed their divine cosmic power into himself. Shedding his mortal coil of the once hateful Uxas to become the now dreaded New God, Darkseid. Some time after that conflict, the two brother's own father and then king of the Old God's stepped in to prevent their ascension; particularly peeved that Uxas murdered his fellow deities and having long been fearful of the rise of his progeny ending his own reign. Using the Anti-Life Equation, Yuga Khan would reanimate the remains of his fellow Old Gods to aid in a war on his own next of kin to prevent the rise of the New Gods. Acclimating the real final battle which precluded to the destruction of Ixaya and Uxas's dimension. When the opportunity presented itself, Uxas used the very sickle he used to slay the gods of old to kill his father by attacking from behind. When after his brother Ixaya also became a New God in the wake of an old skyfather's passing. Darkseid attacked him in fury as their world exploded at his touch, his brother's pleas to build a better world fell on deaf ears as such tender notions filled Darkseid with even greater loathing for what remained of his family. Unleashing the full force of his power and obliterating what once was their birthplace. Some eons after a great nothingness had set in, Darkseid set about building his ultimate fortress within the Sphere of the Gods in the Multiverse. A penal planetary system in which he was the sole lord and master of legions, overlooking scores of enslavement and torture camps all set along a tight and efficient clockwork schedule, the infernal world of Apokolips. Some millennia after establishing his kingdom, Darkseid would go about proliferating his own legacy. Fathering many children who would inherit his dark power and capacity for conquest and degradation, one of whom after an eons long war with his Brother's forces and their corresponding sister planet of New Genesis. He would trade away to his hated sibling for a peace treaty between the two worlds, in exchange for the only child of Highfather, whom Darksied's forces quickly locked away in a prison cell on the planet to be quickly forgotten. Some time after which; a wayward daughter of Darkseid named Kayo, would incidentily stir up trouble within his kingdom. Breaking a capitol taboo within his domain by laughing in the act. Enraging him enough attempt eviscerating her, only for the chaos maker to port out of space and time into the Multiverse, where Darkseid would immediately give pursuit soon after. Having experienced something unexpected however, the Dark God comes across an entirely new world populated by a colorful myriad of empowered beings. One of they're most powerful champions showcased might and vigor that rivaled Darksied's own divine menace, envious of this mighty being he declared war on that entire universe. Razing it to the ground and killing it greatest heroes, as he had done on countless new world his pursuit of Kayo had brought him too. Somewhere down the line of trekking through realities, he would later sire another child with a wayward amazon named Myrina Black, chief assassin and former confidant of Amazon Queen; Hippolyta. Who unbeknownst to him, had actually sired their demi-goddess daughter Grail in order to destroy him. Eventually he would find the world she originated from while searching for his second daughter as well as his first. Coming across yet another group of powerful protectors whom he would later defeat before collecting yet another Superman for his scientists to vivisect. But instead the defenders repelled him and his forces when they worked together to free they're superman, who managed to push Darksied through a collapsing boomtube; critically injuring the cosmic tyrant. After being beaten, Darkseid made it his mission to scour the Multiverse, and kill off all versions of the Justice League before he made his way back to the original universe where he suffered defeat. Other Appearances ''Superfriends'' Darkseid was the main antagonist in the final two seasons of Superfriends. He had the Joker as his stooge to help him invade and conquer Earth. He was also obsessed with making Wonder Woman his queen, as like most villains that followed a certain "evil designs/plans" trope, he didn't want to rule the universe alone. In fact, the very first episode of Season 5, The Bride of Darkseid, had him using a mind-control beam on her and explaining to her that he "chose her to be his queen". ''Smallville'' Darkseid was the main antagonist in the tenth and final season of Smallville. DC Animated Universe Darkseid is one of the primary and foremost antagonists in the DC Animated Universe. His first attempt to attack Earth was by brainwashing Superman to do so, due to New Genesis protecting Earth. However, Superman's will power was far more powerful than the mind control and he broke free of Darkseid's manipulation, and caused his plan to fail. Later, Darkseid's planet, Apokolips was attacked by the Kryptonian computer, Brainiac and Darkseid was killed in the process when Brainiac's base exploded. When Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom tried to resurrect Brainiac, they unintentionally revived Darkseid who was merged with Brainiac and who then launched an invasion on Earth. Superman beat him physically in Metropolis, but he soon trapped him and nearly murdered him with a Kryptonite knife. However, Lex intervened by using the Anti-Life Equation that he found and used it against Darkseid, which absorbed them both into the Source Wall. Darkseid was voiced by Michael Ironside. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In the episode "Darkseid Descending", Darkseid sent his army to Earth where they fought the Justice League, but they quickly took over. The Justice League tried to stop Kalibak and his army of Parademons from accessing a boom tube that would bring Darkseid to Earth. They failed, and he was able to come to Earth. Darkseid revealed that Batman was the first one to ever dodge his Omega Beams. Batman then used his honor to his advantage by challenging Darkseid to a fist fight. Darkseid nearly killed Batman until Batman lead him to the boom tube and the Question reworked it to transport him and his army back to Apokolips and then destroyed it. In the episode "Powerless", after losing his powers, Captain Atom tried to fight Darkseid in a training simulation, but was defeated by him. ''Young Justice'' In the episode "Endgame" of Young Justice, Darkseid was shown on his world of Apokolips with Desaad and Glorious Godfrey present. It was revealed that he and Vandal Savage (along with The Light) were in cahoots, and they now had possession of War World. Darkseid will return in Young Justice: Outsiders. DC Extended Universe Darkseid is first alluded to in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In a nightmare/vision of the future, Batman is shown in an destroyed, apocalyptic version of Earth, where Superman has become evil and has presumably taken over the world, he sees a massive Ω''' symbol carved into the earth (hinting at Darkseid's possible involvement). Following Superman and Doomsday's deaths, Batman confronts Lex Luthor over his crimes in prison, threateningly warning him he would be watching him, Luthor calmly mocks him over the fact that he knows Batman's real name, but how no one would believe him on the account he has been declared insane. After Batman reveals to Luthor that he has been relocated to Arkham Asylum, Lex madly begins declaring that "the bell has been rung, and they've heard it, across the stars, ding dong, the God is dead" (referring to alien forces that are now aware of Superman's death, leaving Earth vulnerable). After Batman leaves, Luthor cackles that "he" is coming and that "he" is hungry (It has been confirmed by Zack Snider that hye was talking about Darkseid and not Steppenwolf). Darkseid may possibly be the main villain in the Justice League 2, presumably coming to personally defeat Justice League after how badly Steppenwolf failed, particularly the resurrected and more powerful Superman. ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' Darkseid appears in the animated film Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, based on the "Supergirl from Krypton" storyline, as the main antagonist. In the film, upon hearing of Supergirl arriving on Earth, Darkseid plans to capture and make her into a servant, specifically as the new leader of his Female Furies. As a distraction, Darkseid obtains Doomsday's DNA and unleashes an army of clones on Themyscaria to keep the Amazons, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman busy while he captures Kara, killing her Amazon mentor Lyla. Bringing her to Apokolips, Granny Goodness leaves Kara at Darkseid's mercy, who proceeds to brainwash her. Upon enlisting his former servant Big Barda, Batman and Superman storm Apokolips to free Kara. Finally making it to his throne room, Superman demands him to release Kara, who appears in seductive Apokoliptian attire. He states that she may leave if she so desires, to which she attacks Superman, deluded into loyalty to the alien tyrant. While the villain observes the two Kryptonian cousins battle, Batman confronts him, stating he has activated Hell Spores beneath the planet's surface. When Darkseid doubts this, Batman says the decryption code aloud and threatens to detonate them simultaneously, undoubtedly obliterating Apokolips. Enraged, Darkseid begins to pummel Batman, demanding that he deactivate them. Batman stand his ground through the pummeling, and issues an ultimatum: should Darkseid release Kara from his control, he will deactivate the spores and he and Superman will leave Apokolips peacefully. Darkseid eventually agrees to these terms and reliquishes his mind control on Kara ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' Although he does not appear proper, Darkseid is alluded to in a stinger scene of the animated film Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, where after the Flash accidentally creates a brand new universe via time travel to prevent the Flashpoint timeline, a Boom Tube portal opens up above Earth, and hordes of Parademons emerge from it, implying an imminent invasion courtesy of Darkseid himself. ''Justice League: War'' Darkseid, based on his New 52 incarnation, appears in the 2014 animated film Justice League: War, as the main antagonist and is voiced by Steve Blum. On the desolate world Apokolips, the dark warlord Darkseid slouches in his throne, while his forces invade other alien worlds, capturing the inhabitants and using Apokoliptian technology to painfully mutate and transform them into more Parademons to invade. Upon learning of Earth, Darkseid orders Desaad to "let the invasion begin". Several Parademons scouts are already present and active on Earth, kidnapping people. Batman and Green Lantern run afoul of one who sets up a Mother Box in the sewers. As more Parademons began attacking across the world, more superheroes, including Superman, Wonder Woman, and Shazam, take notice and began to repel them. Soon, the several Mother Boxes activate, opening up several Boom Tube portals throughout the world, unleashing thousands more Parademons. Eventually, combined underwater portals bring forth an imposing fortress from beneath the sea. Victor Stone, son of scientist Silas Stone, who was examining a Mother Box, is gravely injured when the Box he's holding activates, painfully fusing the tech within into him. However, with the use of a medical bed, that the Apokoliptian biotech merges the medical bed onto Victor, transforming him into Cyborg. With the information from the Mother Box uploaded into his brain, Victor learns of Darkseid and his schemes. While the superheroes are busy fighting off the Parademon hordes, Cyborg arrives to assist them. Informing them of the mastermind of the invasion, Darkseid himself emerges from the fortress in the sea, and begins levitating towards them. Although fighter jets arrive and fire missiles at him, he is completely unaffected and swiftly blows them up with Omega Beams. Addressing the heroes of who is, Green Lantern attempts to attack him, only to be immediately punched into a wall by the dark lord. Shazam tries next, blasting him with lightning, only to be taken out by an Omega Beam. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' At the start of the game, Darkseid and his Parademons were defeated by Superman and his Justice League comrades. As Darkseid was about to flee through his dimensional boom tube, Superman hit his nemesis with his heat vision and thus destroyed the boom tube and seemingly Darkseid. But that was not the case. Instead, Darkseid was fused with Shao Kahn after he was blasted by Raiden and Dark Kahn was created. After Raiden and Superman defeated Dark Kahn, the worlds were separated and Darkseid awoke in the Mortal Kombat Universe. Without any powers to protect himself, Raiden brought Darkseid before the Elder Gods for judgment and they sent him to the Netherealm. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' Ending In Darkseid's ending, Shang Tsung tried to steal his soul, a source of immense power, but the Apokolips ruler reversed the soul drain to reduce the sorcerer to an old man. That allowed Darkseid to break free and Shang Tsung offered his life and servitude to him so as to spare his own life. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Although not being playable in the console version, Darkseid was made playable into the iOS version, where he was an unlockable character. Darkseid was available in the Challenge Pack and the Most Wanted Pack, where he was considered a power character. He appears in Injustice 2 as a pre order bonus DLC character. ''Amalgam Comics'' After the successful Marvel Versus DC crossover series, the two companies ran a limited edition series of meta-fiction known as Amalgam Comics. In this series, Darkseid was merged with Thanos to create a new character known as Thanoseid. ''Lego DC Supervillains'' Darkseid made a pact with the Crime Syndicate from Earth-3 Powers and Abilities Powers *'''New God Physiology: Like all New Gods, he lives outside of normal time and space possesses genetic and evolutionary stability, perfection. He's immortal, stronger, faster, and more intelligent than most if not all other life-forms. *'Superhuman Strength': Darkseid is an extremely powerful, who possesses colossal super-strength. Darkseid can easily overpower and any being, he can bend and break virtually any material, even the strongest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hands, he can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate mountains with his might. He possesses enough strength to overpower Superman and Wonder Woman with nothing but brute strength. However, Darkseid has been consistently defeated by Superman. This suggests that at his best, Superman is capable of defeating Darkseid. *'Superhuman Speed': Darkseid can react, maneuver, run or move nearly as fast as the Flash. He would often surprise Superman by appearing right behind him. Darkseid can react in microseconds. *'Superhuman Stamina': Darkseid can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. He doesn’t require nourishment, or sleep. *'Invulnerability': Darkseid is nearly immune to all forms of damage, be it physical (internal or external), mental, emotional, spiritual and even conceptual. He can survive unaided in a vacuum. He is also immune to all diseases. *'Immortality': Darkseid can live indefinitely, as he cannot age, wither, or degrade. It is near impossible for him to die. *'Omega Effect': Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect". This effect allows him to transverse through time (chronokinesis) and space (teleport), enabling him to break barriers and force-fields. **'Omega Beams': Darkseid's focuses this power as a form of energy that he can fires from anywhere on his body, usually his eyes. It is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erasing the target from the universe and similarly reform them. He has pinpoint control over his Beams, his perfect aim allows it to travel in straight lines, bend, twist or curve. Nothing can withstand his Omega Beam. *'Telepathy': Darkseid can easily read, attack or invade minds of others anywhere in the entire Universe. *'Mind Control': Darkseid can control the actions, thoughts and speech of any living thing just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over 100 individuals at once easily. *'Psionic Possession': Darkseid's can possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities may have. *'Telekinesis': Darkseid can mentally influence the movement of objects and people with his mind. *'Matter Manipulation': Darkseid can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will. *'Molecular Dispersion': He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *'Size Alteration': Darkseid can manipulate his size, density and mass just by thinking, enabling him to become any size he wants which is just as well, since an average New God naturally exists in an unthinkably gigantic state (sometimes said to be as large as stars). He can control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume any form or trait wishes. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. He has perfect memory, & is able to perceive all cause and effect relations, and can deduce the path to any effect, allowing him to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. With this he is an excellent strategist and leader, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. **'Tactical Analysis': He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. As a strategist, he can always achieve optimal results, perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. In short, he is flawless tacticians. They understand everything, are always several steps ahead of everyone else, are impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. *'Intimidation': With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. *'Expert Combatant': Darkseid is a highly trained Apokoliptian warrior. He has held his own against powerful opponents, such as Superman. Despite his impressive fighting skills, however, Darkseid rarely resorts to personal combat to defeat his foes. Instead, he uses his servants to defeat his enemies for him. Apparently, Darkseid only fights opponents he deems worthy, such as Superman, Batman or Orion. *'Indomitable Will': Darkseid possesses an extraordinary control over his emotions, despite his reputation of anger and hatred towards all living things. His son Orion lacks such willpower. Quotes Trivia *Darkseid is mentioned in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice as an impending threat. He is implied to become the main antagonist of the DC Extended Universe. *Darkseid is the inspiration for Thanos of Marvel comics, as stated several times by Thanos original creators. However, there are significant differences regarding the two in terms of vileness. Although Thanos is interested in enslaving the universe like Darkseid, he is mostly motivated by his desire of being loved by Lady Death, and he was never intended to be a metaphor of tyranny like Darkseid. **Darkseid fought Thanos in an episode of ScrewAttack!'s popular internet series DEATH BATTLE and won. External Links *Darkseid on TVTropes. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Warlords Category:Slaver Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Symbolic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Deities Category:Lawful Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Possessor Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:God Wannabe Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil from the past Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Obsessed Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Related to Hero Category:Nihilists Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Misanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cataclysm Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Successful Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Betrayed Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Revived Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Paranoid Category:Forgers Category:Master of Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Heretics Category:Outcast Category:Arena Masters Category:Monarchs Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Wealthy Category:Totalitarians Category:Malefactors Category:Psychics Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Polluters Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Giant Category:Lovecraftian Horrors